How I Met Your Father
by eam eibef
Summary: And somewhere between your laughs, long talks, stupid little playful fights and all your jokes, you fell in love with him.' Based on true events I've always wanted to say that xD NaruHina FTW!


Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot of this story. Enjoy ^^

**How I Met Your Father **

''Kaa-san, how did you and dad..hook up?''

I looked at my 16 year-old daughter who was sitting shotgun. We were currently on our way to Konoha Airport. My 15 year-old son who was sitting in the back seat on the other hand was holding back a chuckle.

''Haruhi, why would you even ask that?'' He asked, an dark eyebrow raised at his sister and his blue eyes giving that questioning look.

''Well,'' She tucked a piece of her long blonde hair behind he right ear. ''I've always wanted to know how mom and dad hooked up since they are after all high school sweet-hearts, you know? I mean, haven't you ever wanted to hear how they got together?'' She asked.

He thought for a moment. ''No, not really..''

''Well, I do.''

I looked at my son through the rear veiw mirror, shake his head. ''Are you sure you want to hear this, Haruhi?''

''Of course. What about you, Minato?''

''Do I have a choice?'' Minato asked.

Haruhi thought for a moment.'' No, not really.''

''I thought so.''

''Okay, I guess, I could tell you guys since it is an hour long drive.'' I say before continuing on the story of how I met their father.

''Let's see, it was the summer before junior year would start. Your grandfather signed me up to this program that would last the whole summer,''

''What kind of program?'' Haruhi asked.

''A program that had something to do with being always outside, with the trees and we'd get paid for it. It was like a job, but more fun.''

She nodded. ''I see, carry on.''

''Okay, so, it was the first day and I didn't know that two of my closest friends would be there too. Their parents signed them up for this too, which is why they never really mentioned anything about it before summer began.''

''Wait, hold up. These two friends of yours, you wouldn't happen to be talking about Sakura-san and Ino-san?'' Minato asked.

''Yes, I am.'' Minato nodded, as if signaling me to continue.

''Okay, so it was the first day, but what I also didn't know was that this boy that liked ever since freshman year was there too, along with his best friend who happened to be your father.''

''WHAT?! So, dad wasn't your first crush?'' Haruhi asked.

''No, he wasn't.''

''Wait, you said dad was best friends with the guy you used to have a crush on?'' Minato asked.

I nodded and he turned to his sister. ''Haruhi, who's dad's closest friend.?'' Minato asked.

She thought for a moment, exploring her mind until she let out a gasp. ''You had a crush on Sasuke-san?!''

I let out a small laugh. ''Believe it or not, yes, I did. Now listen carefully kids, did.'' I said, emphasizing the last word.

''And then what?'' Minato asked. Now he was getting interested.

''Well, there was this one day where I was visiting at Sakura-san's place and Ino-san was there too. We were just talking, then we got to the topic of who we liked. Sakura said she liked Sasuke and Ino said she liked him too.''

''So, you all had feelings for him? At the same time?'' Haruhi asked.

I nodded. ''And then the two of them ended up fighting each other for a few days about who should have him.''

''So, you never told them how you felt about him?'' Minato asked. I shook my head.

''I thought 'maybe it's best if I'm not involved.' So, I tried to kill every feeling I had for him. Just so one of my friends would be happy and I wouldn't want to be a burden on both of them.''

''And you put your friends' needs before yours?'' Haruhi asked. I nodded.

''And that's what I get from you...Unlike some people.'' Minato said, mumbling the last part.

''Hey..!'' Haruhi yelled.

''Anyway, mom, go on.'' Minato said.

''Right, so after I my feelings for him kind of died-''

''How did you kill them?'' We both look at the only male in the moving vehicle. ''Your feelings I mean.'' He said.

''Oh that, well, everytime I was alone with him, he would always talk about Sakura-san and everytime I would mention her name, his eyes would light up in a weird way, so that kind of helped me.''

''Okay.''

''After I lost thous feelings, I started to hang out with your father more often. He told me that he gives up on trying to get Sakura or Ino to go out with him. Then we started to hang out outside of the program. We would go on walkes, go to see a movie, eat lunch together and just enjoy each others company.'' I smiled as I heard my daughter 'aww'.

''And then he finally had the courage to ask me if I would like to go out with him, on a real date. Since all the times we spent together were just friendly-hang outs. And I said yes. And after a few dates, we officially-or more like he-labeled us a couple. And we've been together ever since.'' I said, ending it with a smile.

Haruhi giggled. ''That's a cute story mom.''

I looked at Minato. ''What did you think?''

''Don't get me wrong mom, I get it, really I do, but it helps my brain work through it better...It's like a soccer game.''

''What?'' I asked, was he seriously comparing the greatest part of my life to a _soccer game?_

''Yeah, it's like a soccer game between girls and boys; this is from you point of veiw, you saw that you couldn't really do anything so you made yourself sit on the bench, while Sakura-san and Ino-san was trying to..get the ball from..Sasuke-san,'' At this point, Haruhi was alredy giggling. ''And while you were sitting on that bench, you notice that there's another person from the other team was also sitting on it. And somewhere between your laughs, long talks, stupid little playful fights and all your jokes, you fell in love with him.'' He said.

After hearing my son say that, it made me feel really happy that I didn't have much confidence back then.

''Yeah, I guess, your right.'' I said, before parking the car in the bit parking lot in front of the airport.

''I can't wait to see him.'' Haruhi said, before getting out of the car.

When we all got inside, we waited to a few minutes until..

''Flight K693 from Sunagakure will be exiting in gate 15'' A voice said through the speaker.

''Well, here we are.'' I said as we waited in front of gate 15.

''He should be out any minute.'' Minato said.

''It's been too long.'' Haruhi said.

''What are you talking about, Haruhi-chan. It's only been two weeks.'' A voice said from behind us. I turned around to see the man I loved. There he was clad in a blue long sleeved shirt with his tie hanging loosely around his neck and he held on to his jacket over his shoulder

''Daddy!'' Haruhi yelled, throwing her arms around him. I couldn't help but smile.

''It's good to see you again, dad.'' Minato said. He always did approach things maturely..too maturely, in fact.

''It's good to see you too, kid.'' Then he looked at me. His eyes locking with mine. Now at this point, he didn't really care where he put his stuff. He literally dropped everything and walked towards me, taking big steps. He pulled me into a hug, lifting me up and spinning us in a circle. Once we stopped, he didn't let go.

''I missed you..'' He mumbled at the crock of my neck, sending shivers down my spine.

''I missed you too..'' I said, finally after a two week long business trip, he's finally back here. Home. In my arms.

Then we heard a obvious fake cough. ''Sorry to ruin this moment, mom, dad, but I really don't want to stay here any longer.'' Minato said, already holding onto his fathers bags and Haruhi with a smile on her face, carrying her fathers laptop and jacket.

''Let's go.'' I said, walking behind them, my hand holding onto his hands.

Once we got home, Minato and Haruhi demanded for their father to cook them dinner. He just smiled and cooked the best meal he could as in celebration to being back home. After dinner which was filled with a lot of story telling and laughing, it was late and the kids had school tomorrow. Haruhi a junior and Minato a freshman.

''Finally, I'm home.'' Naruto said as he walked out of the bathroom that was attached to our room.

I was on the bed, as usual, reading a book.

''It's good to have you home.'' I smirked. ''It was starting to get boring with out you.''

He laughed. ''I bet.'' He smirked.

As we lay there in bed together, his arm around my waist. I turned towards him.

''Naruto.?''

''Yeah.?'' He asked, looking into my eyes. I swear, thous eyes never fail to amaze me.

And right then and there I kissed him. With everything I've got. Breaking away for air, I smiled and cuddled into his chest.

''What was that for.?'' He asked.

''Consider it as a 'welcome home' kiss.'' I say.

''Well, It's good to be here, with you. By the way, what did you guys talk about on the way to the airport?'' He asked.

''Hmm?..Oh, just about how we got together.''

''Really? And Minato listened to that?''

''Of course he did, besides, it's not like he had a choice. Haruhi hid his ipod before we left and he couldn't find it.''

''So, Haruhi already planned this? Since when was she this devious?''

''Well, after all she is your daughter.''

''I guess..-yawn-..we should get some sleep. G'night'' He said, before kissing me lightly on my forehead.

''Good night.'' I said. ''I love you.'' I mumbled.

''Hmm..I love you too.'' He said, and a few seconds later, I could hear him snore lightly.

123456789123456789123456789123456789

The next day, Naruto asked me a lot of questions as to why in the world he ever recevied a txt message from Sasuke saying such a thing.

I smiled. Looks like Sakura finally figured it out.

The text:

_Oi, Uzumaki, your wife used to have a crush on me back in high school. _

**~The End~**

A/N: Wow, just a short oneshot that came to mind while I was eating. Actually the whole how Hinata met and all happened to me xD wow, good times.

Anyway, the saying and Minato said in his little speech: _And somewhere between your laughs, long talks, stupid little playful fights and all your jokes, you fell in love with him._

It's actually suppose to be: _somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and all our jokes, I fell in love._

I had to change it a bit. I hope the one who wrote this won't mind ^^

Sorry for any misspelled words I might have missed.

Anyway, tell me what you think. Thank you =]

_~Batgirl_


End file.
